


Ese detective idiota

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Flustered Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kaito sufre una crisis, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Romance, Shinichi es idiota, pido perdon, pocos conocimientos acerca de algunos temas, sin beta moriremos como hombres, uso indiscriminado de nop y sip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: “De acuerdo Kaito” Respondió la exasperada mejor amiga del nombrado; “del 1 al 10, ¿qué tanto crees que te ha abandonado Lady Luck?”“30” susurró entre hipidos.“Estaré en 10”“Que sean 5, y trae helado, esto es” llora “El fin del mundo".
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kudou shinichi /fiction character
Kudos: 20





	Ese detective idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas~ Feliz dia de reyes magos ?)
> 
> Este es un regalo para mi hermana, con la que comparto cuenta, no olviden consultar las notas finales :D

* * *

Hoy sería el gran día, Kaito le declararía sus sentimientos a su detective, se había prometido a sí mismo, que en el momento que llegara de su gira mágica, le hablaría a su detective acerca de su enamoramiento hacia él. Es por eso que estaba realmente emocionado, Kaito como experto en leer a las personas, contaba con altas expectativas, su Shinichi le correspondía, estaba absolutamente seguro. 

De solo mirar su semblante cariñoso mientras le cuenta de su gira, sip, Kaito apostaría a ello.

“¿Es verdad que un sujeto trató de demostrar que tus trucos eran fáciles de descifrar?” Preguntó con curiosidad brillando en esos bellos orbes Zafiro. Lo primero que Kaito hizo al aterrizar en Japón, fue llamar a Shinichi para que se reuniera con él en Poirot; no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho más para su confesión. 

“Hmm, ¿te refieres al de Francia o al de Italia?”

“Al de Francia por supuesto, sé que el de Italia en realidad era un fan que quería ver de cerca tu actuación” dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

“¿Oh?, ¿le importaría iluminarme con su deducción, Meitantei?” porque estaba seguro que esa información no fue revelada al público; solo al final en backstage, su fan se disculpó con él y se ofreció a darle un Tour por los lugares ocultos de su país.

“Fue sencillo, lo primero que noté, fue, que te interrumpió antes de que iniciara tu acto; si realmente quisiera dañar tu reputación, al menos en mi caso, lo haría a mitad de ello; para desconcentrarte y que, con suerte, fallaras; pero él decidió hacerlo antes de que iniciara tu próximo truco. Entonces, subió al escenario, con cuidado de no pisar las escotillas que disparaban tu brillo y Humo. No invadió tu espacio ni trato de revisar tus mangas” señaló dando a entender lo obvio “Si, levantó su voz, pero te hablaba de manera respetuosa y por último, cuando le demostraste tu acto, se veía tan emocionado como la audiencia.

“De verdad no se te escapa nada, mi querido detective” Sonrió con cariño, Ante eso, notó como las orejas de este se comenzaban a poner rojas; ¿ves? Shinichi correspondía totalmente sus sentimientos. “Pero si conoces todo eso, ¿por qué no sabes del francés?”

“Ese día me quedé inmerso en… un caso” susurró arrugando levemente su nariz.

Kaito conocía a Shinichi como la palma de su mano; con siete años de amistad, dos como Conan y Kid, cinco como ellos mismos. Sin duda, eso último era una mentira.

“Bueno, lo que pasó fue…” Así, la tarde pasó volando, entre anécdotas graciosas y casos horripilantes; Kaito podía vislumbrar que el otro quería decirle algo, ahora era el momento. 

“Hay algo que quiero decirte” mencionan al mismo tiempo, riendo al darse cuenta de ello. 

“Esta bien, puedes ir primero, Shinichi” sonríe, llamando a Azusa para una segunda ronda de pastel de Chocolate.

“Solo espera un momento, debe estar por llegar” suspira ¿soñadora mente? 

En el momento que Azusa se despide dejando su pedido, suena la campanilla, dando a conocer a un nuevo cliente, Kaito lo ignora a favor de devorar su delicia achocolatada; Shinichi alza su mano, sonriendo a alguien que se encuentra en un punto ciego para el mago; siente una leve curiosidad, que es nuevamente opacada por su labor. 

Solo levanta la mirada cuando nota que alguien toma asiento junto a su Shinichi.

Shinichi habla con el desconocido, teniendo una suave sonrisa; Ahora siente curiosidad por el -bien parecido- amigo de Shinichi, que viste un traje caro de tres piezas, de un gris opaco que solo resalta sus hebreas rubias; definitivamente sus ojos verde olivo son su mayor atractivo si ignoramos sus rasgos masculinos; en conclusión, el amigo de Shinichi es atractivo. Baja su tenedor, que suena contra la porcelana del plato. Eso, nota, llama la atención de los dos contrarios.

Kaito interpreta al amigo curioso que observa con inocencia al nuevo desconocido; cosa que, se da cuenta, no engaña a Shinichi ni un poco, pero si al rubio a su lado. inclina su cabeza ligeramente, dando un toque de ternura a su acto. “¿Quién es él, Nichi?”

“Antes que nada” dice Shinichi, señalando su propia comisura de labios “Tienes chocolate” Kaito agradece, lamiendo su propia comisura, un viejo hábito que tiene desde siempre.

Ve con disgusto, como el oji-verde se relame los labios, observando le como si fuera carne fresca. No sabe quién es ese sujeto, pero ya lo odia. piensa para sus adentros, ajeno a la leve mirada de furia que Shinichi manda al rubio a su lado.

“Este es Kuroba Kaito, uno de mis mejores amigos;” presenta. Kaito lo toma como señal y hace una torpe reverencia.

“Ese soy yo, Mago extraordinario, un placer” dice extendiendo un clavel amarillo, Shinichi arquea una ceja, es la primera vez que Kaito da algo diferente a rosas. Toma nota de investigar el significado de ella.

“Y él es” comienza Shinichi, inclinándose levemente al rubio, “Karamatsu Kyo, Mi prometido; ¡Me voy a casar, Kaito!” chilla con las mejillas rojas, lleno de emoción.

“¡Oh, feli- Espera, ¿Qué?” Tose atragantándose con su saliva, solo siendo salvado por Shinichi que amablemente le extiende su bebida; toma su tiempo, preparando su Poker face, una máscara que oculta el horror que siente por dentro; “Nichi, ¿me podrías decir, cuando y como paso esta” duda “maravillosa experiencia?” su voz es miel sobre hojuelas, emitiendo una emoción que no siente en lo más mínimo.

Shinichi le da una mirada seria, analizando algo que Kaito no ve; dura una fracción de segundo; haciendo que Kaito dude haberla visto en primer lugar; ya que es reemplazada por un gesto soñador. “¡Fue muy romántico!, escucha. Estaba en el el parque de Ekoda, donde hay un hermoso rosal, ¿recuerdas?, yo quería alcanzar una rosa en lo alto, era preciosa” añade “entonces, sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, pero antes de poder voltear, un largo brazo se extendió para tomar la rosa que yo quería

“gire decepcionado de perder un ejemplar tan magnífico” dice soltando un triste suspiro “pero” En esta parte, un bonito tono rosa iluminaba a Shinichi. “¡En su lugar Karamatsu-san, me dio la rosa! En cuanto nos miramos a los ojos, supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él” dijo, rompiendo el corazón de Kaito en mil pedazos. “Esto sucedió hace un mes, nos casamos en dos semanas, estas invitado, por supuesto”

“Esa es una muy buena y estúpida historia, ¡me alegro mucho por ti, Shinichi!” -EnRealidadNo _PorFavorDimeQueEsMentira_ _-_ dice emocionado, poniéndose de pie. “Tengo que irme, ¡mi agente me espera!” se despide desapareciendo entre una explosión de colores. 

Sobre la mesa, en el vaso vació de Shinichi, reposa un solo tulipán negro.

…

Aoko se encuentra en una reunión muy importante, cuando recibe una llamada de su mejor amigo, algo le dice, que lo que sonará a continuación, no es algo muy agradable. Se disculpa con sus acompañantes retirándose a un lugar apartado. “¿Si?” 

“¡Aoko!” chilla su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea, apenas puede distinguir una palabra de Kaito de su lío de jadeos, lloriqueos y sorbido de nariz. 

“Perdona Kaito, no entendí lo que querías decir, ¿podrías repetirlo?” por el rabillo del ojo nota como uno a uno, sus compañeros se acercan con preocupación. Kuroba procede a explicar, entre hipidos, lo que acaba de acontecer, hace apenas media hora. ella con la promesa de llegar en poco tiempo, se despide.

“Veo, que ya se enteró” menciona Saguru, apoyando la frente de su novia en su hombro. 

“Excelente, Kuroba hará entrar en razón a Kudo, ese culo rubio no lo verá venir” dijo un emocionado Hattori, a su lado Kazuha asiente feliz.

“¿Kuroba-kun está bien?” pregunta la madre del grupo, Ran.

“No, es un lío, necesitamos calmarlo antes de que se cause un coma diabetico.”

“Entonces, ¿Helado? “ afirma más que otra cosa; Hakuba, saliendo del lugar.

“Y pastel” sigue Ran.

“Conozco un lugar que vende un buen Ramen, ese Kuroba tiene que sacar todo de su sistema” dice Heiji decidido.

“¡Idiota, necesitará agua” regaña Kazuha, saliendo también. Aoko sonríe agradecida de tener tan buenos amigos; su bandeja de entrada se llena de mensajes de los amigos que se encontraban ausentes en aquella reunión; sip, Kaito ha sido bendecido con grandes amigos.

Cuando llegan al hogar de su amigo, no se sorprenden de encontrarlo acurrucado en su sofá de tres piezas, llorando por lo que parece ser Bambi. “Necesitaba inspiración” dice con la voz ronca, respondiendo a la pregunta colectiva que se hicieron todos ellos.

Kaito debe sentirse tan terrible como se ve si no le importa que ellos vean su debilidad, piensan colectivamente.

“Trajimos provisiones” Anuncia Hattori dejándolas en la mesita frente al sillón, tal si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando todos observan en silencio el Maratón de Disney que el mago quiso ver, es este quien rompe el silencio. 

“Entonces, ¿Por qué Shinichi se va a casar con un jefe de la mafia?” pregunta. Su expresión de disgusto, refleja la de todos en esa habitación.

“Porque es un idiota/imbécil” responden en coro.

Kaito suspira, ya viendo venir esa respuesta. “¿Me estás diciendo que el gran detective del este, Heisei Holmes, el salvador de la policía metropolitana, que ha derrotado a una malvada organización, -en el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años, cabe aclarar- no sabe que su prometido es un criminal?”

“Tan tonto como suena, sip” dice Ran.

“Y tu tampoco fuiste un gran partidario de la ley, kuroba”

“Detalles, Haku Bastad”

“Tratamos de decircelo, pero ese bastardo, siempre llega en el peor momento; pero tengo la sospecha de que aunque se lo mencionáramos, el idiota de Kudo pediría pruebas”

“Bien, si quiere pruebas, pruebas le daremos” dijo el ahora decidido Kuroba Kaito. “Volveré en tres días, cuiden a Shinichi por mi” pide desapareciendo, literalmente, sin humo o destellos.

“Wow, me tiene con ese” silba impresionado Hattori.

“¿Quién irá mañana?, pregunta Tomoya.

“Iremos Sonoko y yo, usara la excusa de niña adinerada con guardaespaldas; ya ha dado la instrucción de alejar a cualquiera con la descripción de ese sujeto.”

…

Tres días después, un expediente lleno de evidencia contra el mafioso llega de manera anónima, a la policía; Kaito está orgulloso de ser el maestro de disfraz que es, porque fue realmente fácil infiltrarse en su mansión como uno de los tantos mafiosos que en él residen. Ahora solo queda hacer que su Shin-chan, abra los ojos.

Con el plan en mente, decide llamar a su madre; está seguro de que ella lo ayudará con su idea.

Contándole cada fase de su plan; ella accede; de casualidad se encuentra en la zona junto a una amiga de ella; pero no menciona nada de su identidad. 

  
  


Esperando en el punto donde acordaron reunirse, escucha como una alegre y aterciopelada voz le llama “Vaya, ¡pero si es Kai-chan!” saluda a sus espaldas, voltea encontrándose con un rostro familiar. 

“¿Yukiko-san? ¿Dónde está mamá?” preguntó, buscando a los alrededores. No cree que sea casualidad que ella se encuentre ahí.

“Ah, nos atrapaste” suspira “dijo que tenía que hacer un pequeño recado, entonces, Chika-chan me contó acerca de tu idea.” 

No pudo evitarlo, se sintió realmente nervioso al sopesar el hecho de la madre de su interés amoroso, conocía las intenciones que él albergaba hacia su hijo. “Umm, sobre eso, uh, ¿qué piensas?” 

“Opino que hay que corregir unas partes, mi Shin-chan, es la persona más densa que podrás conocer, vamos, tenemos poco más de una semana para hacer que mi hijo se aleje de esa alimaña” 

“¡Así se habla, Yuki-chan!” vitoreó su madre, acercándose mientras agitaba lo que parecían ser boletos “conseguí las citas en el spa, tienen un paquete completo de revitalización; será mejor que nos apresuremos en eliminar esa cara hinchada” 

Kaito suspiró, nunca podría ocultarle nada a su madre, ¿verdad? “Será mejor que hagan que mi piel sea suave como pompas de bebé o tendré que decir algo al respecto” 

“¡Esa es la actitud!” 

…

* * *

Kaito regresó a su hogar con un sinfín de bolsas de ropa de diferentes marcas; jamás creyó conocer a alguien que fuera tanto o más fanático que él en las compras; Kudo Yukiko fue sin duda, un hueso fuerte de roer.

Mañana iba a ser un día ajetreado, la primera parte de su plan de regresar a Shinichi a sus cabales, era llevarlo a uno de esos shows de acertijos que tanto le gustaban, su conclusión era que, si le mostraba al papanatas de Karamatsu, el grado superior de inteligencia del Kudo menor; éste al menos lo vería como amenaza de sus delitos. 

…

“¡Shinichi!, ¡Karamatsu-san!, perdón por llegar tarde, unos fans me detuvieron para pedir autógrafos y cómo negárselo a mis queridos fans” ronroneo con gusto, acercándose a quienes le esperaban. 

“N-no hay problema, Kaito” respondió el detective desviando la mirada hacia una pila libros que de pronto encontró muy interesante. 

Kuroba festejó internamente, ¡Yukiko tenía razón!

_Bien, Kai-chan, conozco a mi bebé mejor de lo que él cree, estuvo enamorado de Ran por un buen tiempo, y esto que te voy a contar es un secreto, él en realidad tiene algo por los deportistas, así que, ¿por qué no mostrar un poco de ello?_

Originalmente pensó que lo haría usar algo con mangas cortas, pero ella quiso ser más arriesgada, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Shinichi mostraría una debilidad por los crop tops masculinos?, era una lástima que hiciera un poco de frío, se tuvo que obligar a usar una chaqueta de mezclilla. 

“Bueno” dijo, llevando una mano a su cadera; “¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar?” 

A un lado de Shinichi, Kyo susurró algo, pero Kaito no logró distinguir su frase, por un lado pensó en preguntar pero algo en la mirada del rubio, le hizo detenerse; nop, la ignorancia es felicidad. 

“¡Oh!, por cierto, ayer me encontré con tu madre, por alguna razón estaba junto a la mía; así que decidimos pasar el día juntos; ¿sabías que tu padre aparentemente le fue infiel con su nueva editora?” cotilleo acercándose a Shinichi.

“Eso explica el mensaje que me envió esta mañana pidiendo que la cuide” 

“Hablando de eso” interrumpió Karamatsu; poniéndose entre el par de amigos “¿cuándo conoceré a tus padres?”

“Hmm, papá mencionó que estaría ocupado por el siguiente mes con sus libros, y mamá es un espíritu libre, dudo mucho que quiera verme en estos momentos, seguramente piensa que le diré a papá su ubicación, prometo que la presentaré en la boda” arrullo con adoración, acercándose un poco a su prometido. 

Kyo pasó rápidamente un brazo encima de los hombros de Shinichi, Kaito casi se contuvo de jugarle una broma con tal de alejar sus asquerosas extremidades de su detective. 

Casi, es la palabra clave.

“Oh dios mío, Karamatsu-san, ¿se encuentra bien?” preguntó con un falso tono de preocupación, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle “esa caída debió doler” El rubio tomó rápidamente su mano, para impulsarse hacia arriba, con su labor hecha, Kaito hizo el intento de soltar el firme agarre que el otro tenía hacia él, pero claramente Karamatsu no deseaba soltar le, en cambio, se inclinó y besó su dorso, murmurando un “grazie” 

_Mataré a este idiota_ , pensó.

  
  


…

Kaito se aventó de mala gana en su cama; su plan de mostrar la increíble inteligencia de Shinichi, para intimidar al italiano, fue un rotundo fracaso; porque contrario a sus expectativas, ese sujeto también demostró una gran sabiduría en diversos temas; ugh.

Aunque para ser sincero, su charla sobre las infraestructuras italianas resultó ser intrigante; y lo odiaba más por eso; y de no haber sido porque notó que Shinichi se iba ¿enfureciendo? a cada momento, tal vez se pudo haber quedado enfrascado en la conversación; Dios, no pudo verse más nerd frente a su detective.

Pero rendirse no era una opción; decidido; puso en marcha la fase dos de su plan; si asustarlo no funcionaba; entonces, ¿por qué no mostrar el lado fanboy de Shinichi?, aunque en su opinión, el detective era absolutamente adorable cuando se emocionaba y hablaba sin parar, de su personaje ficticio favorito: Sherlock Holmes.

Pero lo que para él puede ser memorable, para otros puede ser estresante; esperaba que con suerte Karamatsu sea el segundo caso; habiendo planificado todo eso para alejar a Kyo, en secreto deseaba que esta vez no se colara el sujeto; ya que siempre que alguien invitaba al Kudo menor a un sitio, este se aparecía mágicamente.

Al día siguiente comprobó, para su decepción, que efectivamente Karamatsu estaba en el lugar, esperando junto a Shinichi. De acuerdo, cara de poker.

“Buenos días” Saludó acercándose a la pareja; la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo algunos libros de sir Arthur para no quedar tan mal frente a su amigo. No admitiría frente a Hakuba que había quedado fascinado con la mente de Sherlock.

“Buen día, Kaito; no te ves muy bien, ¿dormiste algo?” preguntó encaminando se a lo que parecía ser la cafetería más cercana, a su lado, Kyo hablaba por teléfono, en italiano, sobre cosas ilegales, fijate.

¿Shinichi no conocía el idioma?, bueno, al menos él se aseguraría de grabar la conversación.

“Dormí lo suficiente, perdí una apuesta con el idiota pretencioso y terminé leyendo a su ídolo.”

“¿Sherlock?” la emoción que recorría el ser de Shinichi podría iluminar un cielo oscuro, pensó fascinado el mago. 

“Si, Otaku de los misterios, ese mismo.”

“¿Y?, ¿Qué piensas?”

“Fue interesante su habilidad con el disfraz.” 

Oh, habían llegado al café. Después de un rato, con sus pedidos en mesa, ambos platicaban amena-mente acerca de las destrezas del amado Holmes.

Karamatsu solo les miraba como idiota, sin comprender nada. Shinichi notando eso, se disculpó y trató de cambiar de tema, a uno que pareciera interesante para el rubio.

“Lo siento, Karamatsu-san, cuando hablo de Sherlock, me suelo perder del mundo.”

“No hay problema, amor; lo solucionaremos con el tiempo.”

Disculpa, ¿qué?, ¿quién se creía este tipejo como para querer “solucionar” los gustos de su Shinichi? La mirada de dolor que cruzó por el semblante del detective, no pasó desapercibida para el infame Kaito Kid. 

Listo, ese imbécil se ganó la broma de hoy.

“Disculpen un momento, tengo que ir a los sanitarios” murmuró poniéndose de pie, cuando pasó al lado del mafioso, se aseguró de poner una generosa cantidad de polvo pica pica en su persona. “Ahora aprenderá” pensó victorioso; el efecto comenzaba a los pocos minutos, así que se aseguró de tardar lo suficiente como para que no sospecharan de él.

“Uh, Shinichi tenía razón al mencionar que no me veía muy bien” Para su suerte, ser Kid no fueron solo delitos y diversión; ya que en un santiamén, con sus habilidades de maquillaje, su piel se notaba más saludable. “Hmm, ¿debería aplicar delineador negro o azul?” se preguntó perforando las botellas con la mirada.

“Pienso que se te vería mejor el azul, resaltaría el color de tus ojos” dijo alguien a sus espaldas; Kaito brincó girándose para encontrar a Karamatsu muy cerca de su espacio personal. 

“K-karamatsu-san, hola” saludó, alejándose discretamente del hombre. “Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta.” Murmuró, dirigiéndose a la salida, solo para ser detenido por el tipo en cuestión.

“Permite me ayudar a aplicarlo, aunque no lo parezca, sé bastante de cosméticos”

“Gracias por su amable oferta, pero tendré que declinar, será mejor regresar, Shinichi debe estar esperándonos” 

“Insisto, no tomará mucho tiempo, él puede esperar. Ven, Kaito” ordenó, tirando de él.

_Haré que sufran una gran y dura condena._ Pensó, furioso.

Kaito se sentó en su banca con un lenguaje corporal muy incómodo y un delineado perfecto; por el resto del tiempo; no levantó su vista de su amado pastel; ni siquiera ante el tono suave lleno de preocupación de Shinichi.

¿El polvo no hizo efecto en el sujeto?, ¿O era acaso un requerimiento en la mafia, no mostrar signos de debilidad?

Su bolsillo vibró, dando la señal de que había recibido un mensaje. Era del grupo que Ran creo, apenas iniciar su plan.

**_Karateca-chan:_ **

_-¿Cómo vas con la misión?_

**_bastard:_ **

_-Espero que bien, no sacrifique mis libros por nada._

**_hot blood:_ **

_-Callate un rato, idiota_

**_Miko-san:_ **

_-No seas grosero, idiota_

_Umm, chicos, cuando dijeron-_

_que este tipo era un idiota_

_en qué sentido fue_

_???_

**_hot blood:_ **

_-Arrogante_

**_Miko-san:_ **

_-Ignorante_

**_Ao:_ **

_-Imbécil_

_Kaito siguió leyendo las descripciones de cada uno, tratando de contener la risa ante los comentarios de cada uno._

_Esto sonará raro, pero-_

_él-_

_eh-_

_nohasidopegajosoconutedes?_

**_Bastard:_ **

_-Gramática._

**_Millonaria-san_ **

_-OMG,OMG. CORRE EWWWWW_

**_JKD:_ **

_-Tu di cuando, romperemos todos sus huesos :)_

**_Karateca-san:_ **

_:)_

**_Ao:_ **

_-Aoko tiene un bate con clavos :)_

Kaito contuvo un escalofrío ante las reacciones cada vez más violentas de sus amigos. Ni siquiera sabía que Makoto-san estaba en el grupo. O que Akako se preocupaba como para sugerir hechizos de protección.

**_Bastard:_ **

_Kuroba, hablo por todos en el grupo._

_Si ese criminal intenta algo, eres libre de_

_tomar cualquier medida necesaria; tenemos_

_inteligencia y recursos para que_

_parezca un accidente._

  
  


“-to, Kaito” llamó, sacando al mago de su trance.

Kaito dio un respingo y guardó su celular inmediatamente, concentrándose ahora, en su amigo que le llamaba.

“Nosotros iremos a un Restaurante, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros, o tienes algo que hacer?”

“No, eh, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y recados; disfruten su día” dijo evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual con ambas personas.

“Es una lástima” Canturreo el italiano “Quería llevarte a un lugar donde sirven un gran cacciucco” Kuroba contuvo el leve pánico que quiso salir al escuchar el platillo que contiene, p- cosas finas.

“Gracias, será en otra ocasión” gritó/chilló, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

…

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dijo una vez Pandora; o eso creía Kaito al despertar esa mañana. Porque su última luz de esperanza, era la parte, ¿que?, ¿cinco?, de su plan; llevaba poco más de una semana intentando; fracasando, e intentando otra vez, alejar al tipejo. Estaba casi seguro que Karamatsu fue una garrapata en su vida pasada, eso era lo único que explicaba cómo no se separaba del detective -y en ocasiones- de él, en cada ocasión.

Hoy decidió invitar al detective a un museo que exponía los homicidios más extraños que pudo recabar, a ver si con suerte, eso le demostraba al rubio, que no había manera de que Shinichi no descubriera sus crímenes -porque el museo contaba con una sección de sugerencias para ver si alguien podía resolver tales asesinatos- pero, detalles.

  
  


No contó con que él, en realidad, no era tan inmune a la muerte.

“¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?, podemos irnos si quieres.”

“Seguro, solo es una leve anemia, vamos, explícame cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que fue el marido” 

“Bueno, fue sencillo; la víctima…” comenzó, detallando cada pista. Así pasaron por cada escena, extremadamente gráfica, con el detective indicando cómo y quién había cometido el crimen. Kuroba esperaba que su sacrificio valiera la pena. 

_comenzaba a sentir náuseas._

“Estás pálido, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso”

“Descuida, hay que seguir explorando, no te preocupes, Nichi”

“No, espérame aquí, iré por una bebida” indicó empujando a Kaito a una de las tantas bancas con las que contaba el lugar. Desapareciendo en algún lugar detrás de ellos.

¡Poker face, poker face, poker face! gritaba su mente en el momento que Karamatsu decidió hacer su movimiento del día.

“Eres encantadora incluso en esa faceta pálida, dolcezza” ¿Encantadora?, ¿Cariño?, de nuevo, ¿quién se creía este sujeto como para decir esas cosas?

“Karamatsu-san” dijo lo más neutral posible, alejándose hasta llegar al borde. ”No sé si he estado leyendo algo mal, pero” frunció el ceño “creí que usted estaba, de hecho, en una relación, con mi amigo” torció la boca con disgusto “es más en unos días, se casaran” Enfatizó cruzando los brazos “por favor; le pido que respete a Kudo Shinichi”

“Aún así, no creo que diga nada, porque está absolutamente enamorado de mi” dijo con sorna “En cambio, tú eres una adquisición mucho más tentadora, un reconocido mago de fama mundial, déjame decirte; que tengo una debilidad por los famosos” susurró acercándose peligrosamente a Kuroba. “Me encanta corromperlos, cortar sus alas para que no escapen de mi jaula de oro; hecha especialmente para ellos. Estar en una relación con Shinichi es para mi beneficio, solo piénsalo… Inmunidad judicial”

“él jamás haría eso” respiró enojado.

“¿Oh, cómo estás tan seguro?”

“Porque él valora la vida humana más que nadie y lo que tu haces; está en contra de eso”

“Así que sabes, eso me hace sospechar de cuántos más deben conocer ese hecho”

“Estuve en Italia” dijo de inmediato, tratando de alejar el tren de pensamientos peligroso del mafioso. “Allá no es exactamente un secreto tu identidad”

“Ciertamente, pero puedo asegurar que ninguno sería tan idiota de vender información, tengo métodos infalibles de tortura, aunque... Por ser tu, déjame decirte, que la tortura física no es la única que conozco” murmuró arrinconando aún más al mago.

_Asqueroso, no te acerques._ pensó con disgusto.

  
  


“¡Perdón por tardar!” gritó Shinichi acercándose apresuradamente, Kaito, brincó inmediatamente para ayudar a su amigo que se veía obstruido por varias bebidas. 

“Caray, Shinichi, no tenías que traer tantas; me hubiera bastado con agua” dijo con cariño. Ignorando por completo al hombre que momentos antes, lo arrinconaba.

…

Dos días después, faltando solo uno para la boda; Kaito se encontraba solo, en la tienda que alquilaba trajes elegantes; había ido en secreto, porque se le olvidó por completo comprarlo y no deseaba ser la burla de alguno de sus conocidos.

“Vendré por él en la tarde.” prometió saliendo del lugar para dirigirse a su parque favorito, lleno de rosales de vivos colores. 

Pasó unas buenas dos horas, arreglando unos cuantos detalles que notó cuando pasó por ahí esa mañana. Poco después se encontró dando un mini espectáculo de magia a sus queridos fans. Al terminar, reposó tranquilamente hasta que llegara la tarde; o al menos ese era su plan, hasta que una molesta voz, resonó en el parque.

“Mueves tan maravillosamente esos dedos, que no sé si usarlos para cosas más interesantes o restringirlas... Las manos lo son todo para los magos, ¿no es así?”

“Karamatsu-san, ¿no tiene otro lugar donde decir estupideces?” preguntó hastiado; apareciendo otro clavel amarillo para el italiano.

“¿Ahora muestras las garras, Gattino?”

“No sé de qué clase de chiche sacó su guion, pero deje de molestarme”

“Oh, creí que te interesaría llegar a un acuerdo”

“No tienes absolutamente nada que me interese”

“Pero si lo tengo, tengo a Shinichi”

“¡Él no es un objeto!”

“¿Qué te parece, pertenecer me tú en su lugar?” dijo, ignorando su arrebato anterior.

“¿Huh?”

“Ya sabes, dejamos a Shinichi en el altar y nos vamos a Italia”

“Me niego, a diferencia de ti, yo si valoro a la persona que amo; Adiós” 

...

“Señor Karamatsu Kyo, acepta usted como esposo a Kudo Shinichi para amarlo y respetarlo, estar para él en las buenas y en las malas, hasta el fin de sus días?” Pregunta el padre. El nombrado, voltea hacia las bancas en primera fila donde un herido Kuroba observa todo. Sonriendo con suficiencia “Acepto” dice. El padre procede a dirigirse al otro.

“Señor Kudo Shinichi, acepta usted como esposo a Karamatsu kyo, para amarlo y respetarlo, estar para él en las buenas y en las malas, hasta el fin de sus días?” 

Shinichi levanta la mirada, sonriendo a su prometido, extiende sus manos, para tomar suavemente las contrarias, abre esos labios, Kaito suelta un gemido, esperando escuchar esas temidas palabras, que pondrán fin a su segundo amor.

“Estas arrestado” dice en su lugar.

Kaito está orgulloso de no ser el único que jadea sorprendido, todos, exceptuando a la policía; lo hacen. Siendo el de Karamatsu el más fuerte. Dado que tanto Shinichi como los oficiales que eran invitados, proceden a ponerle las esposas a él y todos sus socios. 

“Bajo el delito de pertenecer a la Mafia, del asesinato de cientos de personas; venta ilegal de armas, drogas y otros delitos menores. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra en un tribunal. Tiene la asistencia de un abogado durante su interrogatorio. Si no puede pagarlo, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Entiende usted estos derechos?” 

Shinichi voltea a sus amigos, emitiendo esa aura característica de “yo lo sé todo” todos ellos lo miraban absolutamente furiosos, la mayoría promete un sin fin de dolor en cuanto le atrapen, sonríe a modo de disculpa, diciendo sin voz; “Luego lo explicaré”

Pero entre la multitud no se ve al mago.

Rayos.

……………………………….

En la noche, la vista era aún más hermosa, para ser la azotea de un hotel; Shinichi podía admitir que era un lugar hermoso. Pero para él, la persona que observa las estrellas en ese techo, es lo fascinante del lugar, Kaito siempre fue alguien de bella apariencia, pero bajo la luz de luna, _era radiante,_ como si perteneciera ahí. Incluso en su raro estado de quietud, se veía majestuoso.

“¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?” murmuró sentándose a un lado del mago. Admirando el inmenso astro, llamado luna.

“No lo entiendo” Respondió después de varios minutos. “Sé que estabas actuando para que Karamatsu bajara la guardia, seguramente en lo que la mayoría estaba en la boda, había otros oficiales que se infiltrarían en su mansión para arrestar a los demás, todo eso es fácil de deducir una vez que lo piensas.” explicó, sin apartar la mirada del cielo nocturno. “Lo que no comprendo es a ti, Shinichi”

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“Cuando tu estabas al lado de ese sujeto, te veías deslumbrante, como si pertenecieras a su lado, tu… te veías enamorado”

Shinichi, dejó de observar la luna y se concentró en Kaito. “Es porque lo estaba”

Kuroba abrió la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero fue detenido por la mirada que Shinichi le daba.

“Cuando descubrimos que ese sujeto estaba en Japón, no dudamos en ir tras él, pero siempre estaba con la guardia en alto, fue así como ideamos este plan tan descabellado. Créeme, odie a ese tipo desde que lo conocí”

“¿Entonces por qué...?” dijo, perdiendo la voz; sin atreverse a terminar la pregunta.

“Porque cada vez que me abrazaba, que decía sus absurdas frases románticas, que íbamos a citas, yo pensaba en la persona que amo. Cuando sus asquerosa-mente largos brazos estaban a mi alrededor, imaginaba que eran unos ágiles dedos los que estaban ahí” A cada palabra, el detective se acercaba más y más al mago, extendiendo su mano para que el otro no escapara . “Cada que escuchaba una de sus idioteces, en mi mente era una aterciopelada voz “Susurró, acariciando la mejilla de Kaito “parecida a la mía, pero con un tono lleno de magia y alegría; la que lo decía. En cada cita” Arrullo en voz suave “imaginaba cómo reaccionaría la persona de mis afectos, a los platillos que contenían cosas finas. _¿Lo entiendes ahora, Kaito?_

“Yo no me veía enamorado, yo lo estaba; de la persona más enérgica y adorable-mente diabólica que he conocido. Has sido el dueño de mi corazón desde el día en que saltaste de un dirigible, para salvar a un adolescente encogido, que idiota-mente creyó que era buena idea enfrentarse a una banda de terroristas”

Ahora una camelia roja, reposaba tras la oreja de un sonrojado Kaito. “Hermoso” susurró Shinichi antes de unir sus labios con los de su querido Kaito.

* * *

**Omake**

En una estación policíaca, un grupo de detectives muy calificados, recibió una llamada que interrumpió el debate que ellos estaban llevando a cabo.

“Megure-keibu, no creo que pueda terminar la misión sin matar a este sujeto”

“Tranquilizate, Kudo-kun, hemos estado recaudando pruebas, has estado llevando esto tranquilamente, ¿qué causó el cambio?, ¿te hizo algo?”

“Peor. Miró a Kaito.” dijo en tono helado el salvador de la policía.

Megure solo rezó por paciencia, para todos era bien sabido lo mucho que su oficial más joven perdía la cabeza cuando se trataba de las personas en las que estaba interesado.

Tres días después, una generosa pila de pruebas contra el mafioso apareció en su escritorio. Eso fue un milagro.

…

“Si yo hipotéticamente, no sé, decidiera acabar con una plaga. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría conseguir la evidencia?”

“...No sé por qué tengo la sospecha de que no estamos pensando en el mismo tipo de plaga, Kudo-kun. Por eso le pido que se abstenga de obligarme a arrestarlo.”

Shinichi colgó susurrando una frase corta que sonaba extrañamente como:“No lo encontrarían de todos modos”

  
  


solo pasa un día cuando vuelve a recibir una llamada de Kudo.

“¿Puede darme el número de Wakamatsu-san?” Pregunta en el momento que Megure responde el teléfono.

“Casi tengo miedo de preguntar para qué quieres el número del juez encargado”

“Digamos que tengo que resolver algunas dudas sobre condenas”

Megure terminó recibiendo un gran texto del juez, horas después, pidiendo le que cuidase mucho que su oficial más joven no se desviara del buen camino, aterrador.

lastimosamente siguió recibiendo llamadas cada vez más siniestras a lo largo de la semana, Megure deseaba, con todo su ser; que llegara el día de la boda; para que este error terminase rápidamente.

* * *

**Omake 2**

“No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer” sonó en la pantalla de aquella sala. Y esa voz tenía toda la razón; que difícil fue aparentar que estaba enamorado del mafioso.

Shinichi apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su mago; ambos se encontraban acurrucados en su extenso sillón, viendo por tercera vez la película favorita de Kaito. Frozen.

“¿Hmm?, ¿qué sucede Nichi?” Una mirada que brillaba en tonos índigo, le observó con toda la preocupación y amor del mundo. 

Shinichi suspiró. sip, que difícil fue tratar de contenerse de atacar a -su ahora- hermoso novio. 

“No es nada, solo pensaba que ya quiero que Elsa cante su canción”

“¡Ya viene!” chilló emocionado.

Difícil, absolutamente difícil.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí unas notas informativas~
> 
> * Clavel amarillo: significa desprecio, sep Kai le dijo al kks que lo desprecia.
> 
> *Tulipán negro: sufrir por amor; al dejarla en su vaso, Kaito le dijo a Shinichi que sufría por su amor.
> 
> *Camelia roja: significa amor ardiente, incondicional y duradero. A Shinichi no se le olvidó buscar los significados, y al final le terminó interesando el lenguaje de las flores y pues le quiso decir a Kai que su amor hacia él, era de esa manera.
> 
> *La razón por la que Kaito no le dijo nada a Shinichi, fue porque en fondo temía que el otro lo odiara por hablar mal de su amorcito. Al final, como pudieron notar, no fue necesario, el vio todo y esos malos pensamientos eran de Shinichi~
> 
> Comenten me que les pareció ?)


End file.
